


Naked and Falling In Love

by fancy_that



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, First Time (sort of), Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, More feels in this one, Neck Kissing, Romance, shower sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_that/pseuds/fancy_that
Summary: Based on the prompt "Don't think too much, just let your body feel this."Alexander seems to have made up his mind that he wants to have sex with Thomas but gets cold feet when the moment finally comes. Thankfully Thomas is an understanding boyfriend and they come to a compromise.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Naked and Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry still bad at endings!

“Naked and falling in love, here I got you. Safe where there’s no one to judge.”  
\- Keiynan Lonsdale

“Stop thinking so much.” Thomas’s voice is a low growl in his ear. He’s frustrated and rightly so. For the past 10 minutes Alexander has sat in Thomas’s lap, only half naked, still tucked into his pants and gripping Thomas’s shoulders like he is lost at sea and Thomas is a raft. 

Alexander scowls. “Wow great advice, I suppose next you’re going to tell me to stop breathing?”

“My life would certainly be quieter.”

“Kiss my ass Thomas.”

“That would take me hours, doll.” 

“Better get started then. I’m not getting any younger.”

“You’re being dramatic.” Thomas grumbles rather impatiently. “Need I remind you that this was your idea?” Where it came from is a mystery, where it’s going is another. He and Alexander had been dating for a few months now. Amazing months for Thomas, arguments were more endearing now and lunches weren’t spent alone in his own office, but rather with a feisty gremlin who insisted on stealing half of whatever he had because his own food wasn’t nearly as good. It meant a hand to hold on the way to the car, and someone to call and spend Saturday nights with instead of drinking expensive French wine and cooking more Mac and Cheese than he could eat. 

The basis of their sex life was still on hold due to Alexander’s nervousness of never having had sexual relations with a man.

“Yeah, it was and I still want to.” Alexander argued back. His hands made troubled circles on Thomas’s chest refusing to meet the man’s eyes. “You aren’t upset, are you?” Genuine concern woven through the words, fear and insecurities that maybe Thomas wasn’t enjoying this. Maybe Thomas was tired, annoyed.

“No, of course not.” Because Thomas understood, Thomas always understood. A hand, tender and slow tucked a strand of Alexander’s hair behind his ear and moved down his chin to tip his head up.

Their eyes met.

“You do whatever you feel comfortable with, and if you decide that today isn’t the day then we don’t have too.”

Alexander swallowed thickly past a knot in his throat, he couldn’t start crying now. It was so stupid. And if he started crying Thomas would call everything off and they’d watch a movie and order takeout, which to Alexander sounded nice but he didn’t want to start something he couldn’t finish.

“We can just kiss if you want.” Thomas offered softly. “Ya know build up that bravery. When the blood gets pumping maybe you’ll want to-“

Alexander surged forward and captured Thomas’s lips in his own abruptly cutting off whatever he was going to say.  
There had been countless kisses before this one. Sweet ones pressed into faces and foreheads and the chaos of bed head. Chaste ones, lips pecking lips, dancing along necks and collarbones, on the knuckles of Alexander’s hand when Thomas was feeling especially in love. Even threats of exactly where Alexander could kiss him if he so pleased.

But not like this one, because to Alexander this kiss meant something. While a tongue that was not his own explored his mouth, he pondered the fact that there was an ulterior motive to this kiss. That the kiss was leading up to something bigger than he had ever experienced before. 

He yelped into the confines of Thomas’s mouth as his hand slid up his thigh to touch the curve of his ass. Thomas pulled away and pressed the side of his face against Alexander’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” He asked hand retreating a little. 

“Yeah.” He’s too breathless, it’s embarrassing. “Yeah, that’s okay.” The hand is back within the next second. 

“Alexander you don’t have to do this just because you know I want to.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Alexander moves his lips down to Thomas’s neck pressing kisses up and down the length of it. Thomas tilts his head back giving him more room. “Just do something before I lose my nerve.”

The hand that isn’t on his ass movies up to the nape of his neck, gripping the hair there and tugging lightly. “Are you sure?” Lips nip at his ear. “I don’t want- “

“You are so chivalrous and it is so sexy but I swear if you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll leave you with blue balls.” Alexander murmurs and that is all the buildup that Thomas needs, he lifts Alexander’s by his hips and he finds himself breathless as his back is pressed into the mattress. Impossibly soft, probably incredibly expensive like everything else in Thomas’s house. 

Hands frame the sides of his head and the weight of Thomas is comforting, not stifling, he can breathe but he is so aware of him. He’s everywhere pressing into him. 

Sex. The word is on his mind, in his brain all around him. With Thomas’s lips now exploring other parts of his body, God that perfect mouth. Wet and pliable and now sucking a dark mark just under his left nipple. His hands find little purchase along Thomas’s slick back which is arched just slightly so he can reach down onto Alexander’s chest. 

“Alexander.” His voice is husky, deep. Alexander shivers and tightens his hold as Thomas’s hands caress his hips toying with his belt loops, with the button of his pants. His tongue licks a stripe up his abdomen to his neck and then brown eyes meet his own, pupils blown wide, forehead shining with sweat. Their lips touch tenderly first but then quickly Thomas is slotting their mouths together hungrily as though he is going to devour him. It’s far too wet and dirty to be romantic but Alexander can barely think of that now, he can barely think of anything which isn’t common. All he can think is Thomas, Thomas’s mouth on his own, Thomas’s hands unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down his legs. Thomas is going to be inside him, going to fuck him, and God what if it hurts? What if Thomas doesn’t like the way Alexander acts or feels or looks and leaves? What if-

“Deep breaths Lexi, we’re just taking it slow.” 

His erratic breathing calms. He finds himself tucked into the safe circle of Thomas’s hands, pants still on. 

“Look you’re not ready and I get that. Let’s just cuddle huh?”

It’s like a switch has been flipped, Thomas always so aware always so kind, ready to make him comfortable at the tip of a hat. 

The tent in Thomas’s boxers makes Alexander a little more determined, it sends a spike of excitement through him. His hand reaches out and palms it. Thomas groans, deep in his throat.

“Did I do that to you?” He whispers in wonderment.

“Fuck Lexi.” Thomas curses his hips buck up once before he limply grabs his wrist. “Yeah, you did.”

“Shit.” Alexander climbs on top of him, straddling his waist, leaning forward and kissing Thomas.

“Babe I thought you weren’t ready?” Thomas asks between kisses. “You don’t, I mean I know you’re worried.”

“I am still scared.” Alexander admits as he pulls back. “I really don’t think I’m ready today.” He breathes a sigh and looks at his hands. “But I want to do something, maybe something that doesn’t involve the hurting. I don’t want to just leave you there.” He smirks. “I’m not that cruel.”

Thomas returns the look. “I think there’s something I can think of, you do have to take your pants off though.”

How sweet of him.

“I love you.” He says it without thinking, which is another uncommon occurrence. 

Thomas’s smile is genuine and his eyes are shining. “I love you too.” There is no hesitation. Thomas is tender once more, as he always is as he presses Alexander onto his back and unbuttons his pants.

“Breathe, you’re okay.” He murmurs encouragingly as he lifts his legs up to pull his boxers all the way off his legs and toss them onto the floor. 

It’s not like Alexander hasn’t been naked in front of Thomas, so he isn’t embarrassed. But with the way Thomas’s hungry eyes are roving over every inch of him is cause for him to cross his legs and turn red. 

“God sugar. His hands rest on Alexander’s pale trembling thighs. 

“W-What?” His voice cracks as Thomas’s hands move higher and higher to his hip bones and then skirting around his dick which is now embarrassingly standing to attention and dripping pre-cum. “Are, are you gonna do something or- OH!”

Thomas’s thin fingers wrap around the base of his cock. Squeezing lightly, he draws them agonizingly and slow to the tip, thumb wiping at the slit before dragging it back down. “This doesn’t hurt does it?”

“No. God no please.” Alexander pleads hands gripping the sheets around him. “Again.”

Thomas chuckles arranging himself to a more comfortable position before he resumes his earlier actions hand pumping Alexander’s straining dick. Each time he reaches the tip his hand swipes at the pre cum running it up and down the length, making the slid slicker. For Alexander it is magic.

He’s broken down to gurgles and the occasional whimper of “yes” “please”

“Is this all it takes for the great Alexander Hamilton to stop talking?” Thomas coos. “Should I start jacking you off in the meeting room?”

“Fuck you.” Alexander manages feebly.

“Not today darling.” Thomas’s free hand hooks under Alexander’s knee and folds it against his chest arching his body, the leg hooks over Thomas’s shoulder and he releases it.

“I’m gonna do something else, it may feel a little uncomfortable but if it hurts let me know okay?”

Alexander glances up, wet eyes trying to focus on Thomas’s face full of love and sincerity. “Okay.” He trusts Thomas to not do anything he won’t like. 

Thomas fumbles in his pocket for a moment, his hand leaving Alexander’s dick as he uncaps a small bottle. 

“What’s that?” Alexander is straining to see and Thomas levels the bottle in front of his face so he can read it. “Lube.”

Alexander is about to protest, he thought Thomas would not be going inside him. But he opts to just wait and see, Thomas must know what he is doing after all. 

He strains his neck as Thomas coats the fingers of one hand in the substance. “It’s gonna be cold but it’ll make you feel more comfortable.”

“I’ve used lube before Thomas.” He rolled his eyes.

“Not like this you haven’t, and drop the attitude Alexander. I’d be fine not jacking you off.”

“Fine with me, my own hand is probably better anyway.”

Thomas curls his lip up; a sad excuse of a threat and Alexander feels smug as he settles back into the middle of his legs. Knowing he won’t leave now that he’s getting what he wants.

The slide is slick, wet, and yes cold. It’s a stretch, it burns a little but Alexander only bites his lip. Not painful enough for him to ask for it to stop. 

“I- “He adds a second finger, scissors them. It burns a little more but it fades almost as quick as it appears. Thomas goes back to his dick, fondling his balls and pampering it with quick strokes. 

“Shhh.” Thomas strokes a few more times, tenderly. “You’re thinking too much again, just let your body feel this.”

His heels dig into Thomas’s hips as the strokes get harder, faster. And the pain of the fingers sliding in and out of him fades into pleasure.

“Oh God.” His face turns red as he whimpers grabbing at Thomas’s throw pillows trying to get a handle on anything, he can to keep him anchored because right now he feels like he’s floating and there’s no coming down. 

“I love that, God you look so beautiful right now. Let me hear you sugar.”

Thomas continues to murmur these sweet nothings as Alexander falls apart beneath him. His lips parted and letting out sounds that have no shape and no clear diction Alexander basks in the glow of his pre orgasm.

He feels it build up first in his dick, tingling to the tips of his toes.

“Thomas I’m gonna cum.” He whispers in warning and Thomas must take this as an invitation because the pace inside of him becomes erratic fingers pushing and prodding as though looking for something. Stretching tightly past rings of muscle until-

“THOMAS!” Arching so embarrassingly his legs grip on Thomas’s midsection tightening.

“Found it.” And from there Alexander is gone. He feels hot all over dick twitching in Thomas’s hand and all it takes is another swipe of the head and a whispered. “Cum for me sugar.” Before his toes curl, back arches and he spurts out across his own and Thomas’s chest. 

It takes a few moments to come back to Earth. Thomas is sliding away from him standing and heading to the bathroom. Alexander turns his head and sees the dark red stain on the front of his sweatpants. He smiles.

Thomas returns with a wet cloth. “How would you feel about a shower?” He asks leaning in to kiss Alexander’s forehead. He tries to sit up, hips aching slightly and feeling the stickiness of his stomach. 

“Sounds great.” He leans in to kiss Thomas properly on the lips before pushing back the blankets and standing. “You need a hand with that?”

He gestures vaguely to the front of Thomas’s pants. Thomas for his benefit doesn’t try to tell him no or that it is not needed. He wraps his arms around Alexander’s waist. 

“Did you think I wasn’t going to have you return the favor?” He teases. “I wanna see what else that mouth can do besides moan like you’re in a porno.”

Alexander bares his teeth. “Rude, be careful I might bite it off.”

“There’s the attitude again, and right after I did all that for you.”

Alexander didn’t respond instead he kissed Thomas again and padded into the bathroom.

“What does that mean?” He heard an exasperated shout from the bedroom and stifled a laugh behind his palm. “It means get your ass in here so I can suck you off in the shower!”

And maybe next time Alexander would be ready, or maybe not. Either way he knew it would be okay because he had Thomas. And if kept looking at him like he was right now maybe next time he really would be ready.


End file.
